Chaos Solidified
by Lochar
Summary: Yet another Helloween fic. Xandercentric


ShortFic: Chaos Solidified  
  
Author: Brandon  
  
Disclaimer: You know the details. Besides, if I owned it, it wouldn't be considered fanfic, now would it?  
  
Summary: Yet another Helloween fic.  
  
----------  
  
Chronicle of the last one left:  
  
It started with Willow. Just as she was about to burst through the door into the library to talk to Giles about the happenings, an entrepreneurial vamp found her body, looking dead but full of blood. It drained her body, and without her body, the link to her soul disappeared, and Willow died for good.  
  
Thus Ripper was not warned about Ethan, and the spell wasn't stopped.  
  
So Buffy as the eighteenth century noblewoman was caught by Spike and drained. Spike turned Buffy, and found out why you don't do that. She rose instantly and dusted her sire, since he was her inferior. Seems her death also brought Buffy back from the chaos spell, since she had all of her Slayer abilites.  
  
I, in my soldier persona, barely got away from her, while she was having fun playing with the other vamps before dusting them as well.  
  
She then managed to get to the library, and turned Giles as well. Seems that a turned Slayer can turn a childe within minutes of their death as well. Once Giles awoke, the Buffy-vamp had the knowledge she needed to open the Hellmouth. And she did so, while Ethan's spell was still active. Ripping open the dimensional portal to hell while the costume spell was still active had another side effect. The few humans that still survived regained their minds, and also retained the abilities of their costumes. For most, this still meant death, for a few they lingered until the full fledged demons caught up to them and killed them.  
  
Myself and Cordy, something else happened. My theory on it is, since we were already involved with it so much, the spell dug deeper for us. It ripped through reality and through different dimensions, giving us the abilities of any costume any of our alternate selves had ever worn.  
  
Unfortunately for Cordy, it didn't help. Apparently, in only a few dimensions did she ever buy a costume from Ethan, and none of them were a help to her.  
  
By the time the spell finished with me, I was an Immortal that had received the Prize. If only by default. Reaching out with the powers I had been granted, I closed the Hellmouth and swept the world of the demons. Unfortunately, the damage had been done. I am the last living person on this planet. And in no dimension ever had I been granted the power of the Almighty, so I could not recreate life, or bring back anyone from the dead without repercussions. Everyone I tried came back broken, and little better than the average vamp.  
  
Searching through my powers, I have found that in one case I was a time traveler, and could move backwards in time. I could keep the knowledge of the future, but my physical self would be changed to whatever it was at that time. So I will lose all my abilities, but I can stop everything from happening the way it did.  
  
I leave this book as a warning, to any other race that may come, or to any alien to this world. Below this book sits a dimensional portal to Hell. Leave this accursed place and never return. I will attempt to go back in time and change this from happening, but I cannot be certain this will not happen again.  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris  
  
----------  
  
Ethan's Costume Shop, October 30.  
  
"My, my. Meet the hidden princess. I think we have a match, yes?" Ethan smiled at Buffy. This is going to be perfect, the Slayer as a helpless nitwit.  
  
Just then, the bell above the door tinkled and Xander walked in.  
  
"Buffy, don't buy that dress, I don't care how much you think Angel will like it. This shit here enchanted all of his costumes to take over you on Halloween. If he does, the world will end." Xander deadpanned.  
  
Ethan stared at Xander.  
  
"Fuck it, I don't have time for this." Pulling a gun out of jacket, Xander calmly shot Ethan and walked back towards the end of the shop and destroyed the statue of Janus that was there, waiting to be used.  
  
"On the other hand, you can do take it now." Walking over to the counter, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Giles? It's Xander. You might want to come downtown to the new costume shop. I just shot the owner."  
  
....  
  
"Trust me, you wanted this to happen Ripper. It was Ethan and his spell was going to destroy the world had it gone through." 


End file.
